1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ecological-point management system, and more specifically to an ecological-point management system for operating a point given in accordance with an amount of greenhouse gas emission that can be reduced by traveling using electric power by an electric powered vehicle configured to be chargeable by an external charging facility.
2. Description of the Background Art
In recent years, as an eco-friendly vehicle, attentions have been attracted to an electric powered vehicle, such as an electric automobile, a hybrid car, a fuel-cell car and the like, which carries an electric storage device typified by a secondary battery, and as a driving device, has a motor configured so that driving force can be generated by electric power from the electric storage device.
Particularly, with the electric powered vehicle, by constructing the electric storage device such that it can be charged by a electric power source outside the vehicle (hereinafter, also referred to as “external electric power source”) during parking, above all, by performing the charge by the external electric power source using midnight power, contribution to control of total traveling cost, and reduction in an amount of greenhouse gas (particularly CO2) emission has been expected. Hereinafter, the charge of the electric storage device by the external electric power source is also referred to simply as “external charge”
In view of recently increased social interest in environmental problems including the adoption of Kyoto Protocol, popularization and expanded use of the electric powered vehicle having a high reduction effect of greenhouse gas emission have high social significance. Therefore, the motivation to use the electric powered vehicle is expected to be enhanced.
In light of the foregoing, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-78304 (Patent Document 1) discloses an environmental-contribution-degree presenting device that quantitatively displays an amount of gas emission that can be reduced by utilizing an electric automobile. Patent Document 1 describes the effect that a CO2 reduction amount resulting from traveling of the electric automobile is calculated based on a traveling distance, and that the reduction is displayed in a pattern of tree growth or the like, corresponding to a cumulative value of an ecological point computed by multiplying the CO2 reduction amount by a coefficient.
Moreover, as a related art of the present invention, an ecological management system in which a point (ecological point) is given in the purchase of environment-friendly goods is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-215751 (Patent Document 2). Moreover, a general point operating system utilizing a communication network is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-30454 (Patent Document 3).
However, in the environmental-contribution degree presenting device disclosed in Patent Document 1, the amount of reduction in greenhouse gas emission is displayed so as to be grasped quantitatively, which merely psychologically encourages a driver. Thus, it is difficult to increase the motivation for reduction in greenhouse gas emission by the popularization and expanded use of the electric powered vehicle in the whole society.
Moreover, in the popularization of the electric powered vehicle, development of infrastructure typified by a charging facility for external charge holds the key. Accordingly, the establishment of a system that can provide motivation for installation of the facility not only to an owner and a driver of the electric powered vehicle but also to a provider of the above-described infrastructure is desired.